


Just A Setback

by IStorySometimes



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feelings, M/M, conflicting thoughts, unnecessary cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IStorySometimes/pseuds/IStorySometimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rewrite of that night of the fire in episode 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It honestly felt like they broke up when Zeke and Shao were talking that night. So, I had to write something about it. I am not saying it is good or bad just....different.

 “You okay, Shao,” Zeke asks with a concern tone. He knew he wasn’t but had to ask.

“Never better B,” Shao replies clearing his throat. He knew he sounded off.

Shao walks briskly away from the scene. It was too much at one time.  He needed to get as much distance as possible between him and the fire.  He needed distance away from _him_.

Shao wipes his tears away.  His eyes burn and his vision a bit blurred. He heard Zeke jogging behind him, closing the gap. He put his hand on Shao’s shoulder.  Shao shrugs him off.

“Shao, man, I’m sorry about the temple. Fuck, if we didn’t,” Zeke began.

“If we didn’t what? Leave the temple to get something to eat? Stayed at the temple instead of fucking around? Is that what you saying, Book,” Shao asks with an edge in his tone.

“We can get past this, Shao. This is just a setback. I huge fucking set back, but one nonetheless,” Zeke said encouragingly.

Shao turns to face Zeke. He stares at him angrily.

“A fucking set back? Are you fucking serious? That was my life! My dream! My future! It took years to build the temple and it is gone in one night! How in the fuck are we going to fix this shit,” Shao shouts.

Zeke puts his hands on Shao’s shoulders.

“We can work for my Aunt’s boyfriend for his company! The brothers can work extra shifts at the salon. It might take a while but at least it will be legit,” Zeke said with a small smile.

“I already got a job. It makes good money. It’s quick and comes with benefits,” Shao said with a false smile.

  
“Oh yeah. You work for Annie at that club that just. got. shot. up. The same club that I had to save Mylene from that car named bastard. What kind of fucking job is that, Shao,” Zeke said sardonically.

“Look, if I am starting over I need to get money. Not this petty cash ass shit you talking bout,” Shao said while gently shoving Zeke away. _He is always getting close to me. Ugh fuck these feelings. Better do what I usually do._

“Why does it matter where I get my money from? All this is a bunch of hypothetical shit anyway. I am going to back to what I was doing before I met you mother fuckas. The brothers are going to go back to working at the salon for the rest of their fucking life. And you….well if you would stop running after that disco dancing bitch long enough maybe you would be somebody,” Shao said in a bitter tone.   _Is this enough?_

Zeke gets in Shao’s face. He pushes him hard. Shao stumbles away laughing.

“What did I tell you about talking about my girl like that,” Zeke said angrily.

“What girl, B? She ain’t your girl. Disco is her man. Maybe even Cadillac,” Shao said with a smirk. _What am I doing?_

Zeke runs at him in like a blur. Before he knew it, Shao was on the ground with Zeke over him. They wrestle around on the ground, each trying to get the upper hand. Zeke ends up on top. Zeke has his right fist raised in the air. Shao stares at Zeke waiting for the hit. Zeke brings his fist down next to Shao’s head.  They both breathe heavily.

“Now, tell me what the fuck is your problem with Mylene,” Zeke grounded out.

Shao stares up at him. _Does he really want to know? Could he handle it? Can I?_

“I don’t have a reason. I just don’t, Books,” Shao said unconvincingly.

“The fuck out of here. You lying, Shao,” Zeke said irritated.

“Fine. She got you wrapped around her finger, and I don’t like it. You either doing something for her or talking about her. It takes you away from what we are…were doing,” Shao said. _Half-true_.

Zeke narrows his eyes at him. He slowly gets off Shao. He holds out his hand. Shao takes it and gets pulled up from the ground. He stumbles into Zeke accidently.

“Is that it? Nothing else?” Zeke asked expectantly.

Shao glanced at Zeke’s lips. _So close. It’s now or never._ Shao puts his hand behind Zeke’s neck and pulls it where they can meet lips. He mashes their lips together.  Zeke kisses just as hard back. Zeke realizes what he doing and pushes him away.  Zeke eyes are comically wide and his hands are grabbing at his afro. Shao covers his mouth. _I can’t believe I did that. What the fuck?!_

“What the FUCK, SHAO! What the fuck was that,” Zeke asked hysterically.

“It’s the other reason I don’t like “your” girl,” Shao said calmly. _Cards on the table_.

“Where did this come from,” Zeke asked a lot calmer but still in shock.

Shao touches his lips briefly. _Since that night_.

“I don’t know! I just have this thing about you. Master Flash said that a dj and their wordsmith have a bond that is hard to break. A connection that is hard to understand but natural to them. Are you telling me that when I took you and the brothers to Flash’s party that you didn’t feel anything,” Shao said in a serious tone.

“Yeah, I felt something. I don’t think it was this though. I’m still in love with Mylene, Shao. You know that. I can’t even think of anybody else right now.  You my man, but you know,” Zeke trailed on.

Shao pulled the brim of cap down. _Well I guess that is it then. Good thing I wasn’t in too deep. But fuck this hurts._

“That is that. I don’t want to see you ever again, B. If you see me walking down the street, across the fucking street, alright? All this Get Down shit is done, you hear me? You don’t know me. I don’t know you. We are done,” Shao said angrily.

“Really, Shao? After all of that,” Zeke asked taken aback.

“ Just like that. Fuck you, Zeke Figuero,” Shao said, walking away.

“Fuck you too, Shaolin Fantastic,” Zeke spat, walking the opposite way.

Shao heads straight to Annie’s place _. Maybe she will get my mind off things._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to stay a one-shot but....ya'll convinced me to do another chapter.

_Fuck you, Zeke Figuero._ The four words replayed in Zeke’s thoughts, like a broken record. _How could he just turn his back on me…us like that?_

Zeke touches his lips. He shivers. _He kissed me….and I kissed back._ _I’ve only kissed Mylene like that. And now Shao._

Zeke decides to take the long way to the Kipling’s home. He did not want to go back to his aunt’s place. _Not tonight._

_Damn, a lot of shit just happened. I don’t know if I can process it all. I need my notebook._ He was kind of out of it, but aware of his surroundings. He did not want to get caught out here too long.

Zeke passes by the burning building. He stares at it from a good distance. _The temple. Shao’s temple. Our temple. Gone. I know he is mad right now, but I’m going to make it right._

He eventually wonders up to the Kipling’s fire escape. He sits on the light-colored couch that is out there. He leans back on the couch, while resting his eyes. _He just showed up, with one thing in mind, to take back a record that was really mine, we got past that and ended up at a party…_

“Zeke,” A familiar voice said, shaking Zeke out of his thoughts. He opens his eyes. It was Dizzee.

“Hey, Dizzee,” Zeke replies, while sitting up.

“Hey. How long have you been out here,” Dizzee asks, with a hint of concern.

“Not long,” Zeke replies. _Man, this is weird talking to him, without the other two._

Dizzee walks toward the railing of the fire escape. He leans on it, facing the city.

“How is Shao,” Dizzee asks. _What? Why is asking about….oh the temple._

“Not good. We actually got into it before I got here,” Zeke admits, with a sigh. _Wait…why would I tell him that? I don’t want to talk about that._

Dizzee makes a noncommittal noise. _Great, now he is going to ask me why._

“I would ask why but I can hear in your tone that you don’t want to answer. But I want you to know that I am here if you need me,” Dizzee said, in a serious tone.

Zeke takes a deep breath. _What the hell, I should get this off my chest._

“I’m that obvious, huh? Shao wants to cancel the Get Down because of the fire. I told him that we could get all of our money together once we make enough to do it again. He shot me down and bragged about his _job_ with Annie. Then he started talking shit about Mylene and I almost punched him in the face, and he left,” Zeke said, in a hurried tone. _That was most of it. The other stuff is…details._

“Is the Get Down really cancelled? What does Shao do for Annie,” Dizzee asks, turning to Zeke.

“No it is not cancelled. We just need to work more to get the money for all the shit we going to need. I know it is some illegal shit. Nobody’s shit gets shot up like that, without a reason,” Zeke answers, with a frown. _I know he can do better, just like I can._

Dizzee is silent for a few moments.

“I think I know why he doesn’t like Mylene,” Dizzee said with a small smile.

“Why,” Zeke asks, tone harsher than he intended. _There is no way he knows. No way he can sense…._

“He wants you all to himself,” Dizzee replies, matter of fact .

Zeke stares at Dizzee. _Has he been talking to Shao?_ _How would he…_

“You are his ticket out of here. He does not want anything nor anyone getting in the way of that. Or maybe he just fucking likes you. The last one is a working theory though,” Dizzee shrugs, sitting on the end of the couch.

“What if it’s both,” Zeke mumbled. _I don’t know if I can keep this in. It’s not a big deal, right? And it’s Dizzee. No one would believe him anyway._

“If that is the case, the next question is, it the same for you,” Dizzee asks.

_Am I really doing this right now? Talking about Shao with Dizzee?_

“Maybe. I don’t know. He kissed me and I kissed him back. It’s got me fucked up, D,” Zeke confesses, while pulling a hand over his face.

“I would think so. Ever since I’ve known you, it’s been you and Mylene. I don’t really see that changing, no matter what happened that night. But I also see you and Shao. You two just fit together like two puzzle pieces. Sure, the get down brought you together, but it’s not keeping you together,” Dizzee replies thoughtfully.

“Wow. I think that is most you ever said to me, D,” Zeke says, with a chuckle. _Keep it light._

 “Yeah, probably,” Dizzee smirks.

“So, what you think I should do? I don’t want to choose one over the other. I care about both of them. Even though both aren’t talking to me right now,” Zeke says with a sigh in his voice.

“I can’t tell you what to do, Zeke. But I will suggest, that you write about this. Put all your feelings and shit down on paper. Then and only then you will know what to do,” Dizzee answers, while getting off the couch.

Zeke nods. _Yeah, that is exactly what I need to do._

“Now that you know my shit, what you been up to,” Zeke asks.

“Oh you know, same ol’ thing. Just making Bronx beautiful,” Dizzee replies.

“That you do. Thanks for this, D,” Zeke says genuinely.

“Anytime Z,” Dizzee responds, while going into the Kipling home.

Zeke takes one last look into the night, before following Dizzee.

_Mylene. Shao. The Get Down. Can I have it all? Damn sure going to try._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the hits, kudos, bookmarks,and comments! I appreciate it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a minute. I hope all is well. This chapter is a little short. Hope yall enjoy!

_What the fuck was I thinking kissing him? That he was going to be with me? This is why I don’t fuck with this shit in the first place._

Shao puts his head under the running water. He had just finished ‘being with’ Annie and wanted some alone time. _I’m going to have to find somewhere to stay after this. All my records, all of my shit was in there. And just like that, it’s all fucking gone._

He feels the water starting to get cold _. Damn how long have I been in here? I better hurry up before…._ He hears someone pounding against the bathroom door.

“Ay little bitch! You better not be using up all the hot water! Or I will slap the sheeeit outta you,” Cadillac shouts through the door. _If he wasn’t Annie’s son…._

Shao leaves the water on in spite of him. He quickly gets a clean towel and wraps it around himself. He gathers his dirty clothes and puts them in the hamper. He opens the door and gets a face full of Cadillac. _Damn he’s close._

“It’s all yours,” Shao says, while squeezing past him. _Does he know what personal space means?_

Shao heads straight to Annie’s room. He hears a “Damn that’s cold” before closing the door. Annie is right where he left her, in bed. She is smoking a cigarette. She motions for him to come to bed. He sits down on the other side.

“Thanks for letting me stay here tonight, Miss Annie,” Shao says gratefully.

“You’re welcome, baby. If you keep doing what you did earlier tonight, you can stay longer than that,” Annie replies with a leer. He grins at her. _Nothing in this world for free._

She passes the cigarette to Shao. He takes a long drag and passes it back.

“And no more calling me Miss Annie. Not in here. In here it’s just Annie,” Annie says pointedly.

“I can do that. Mi- Annie,” Shao answers distractedly. _I don’t know what the fuck Zeke’s talking about. Annie is cool people. She gave me a job, taught me how to fuck, and everything else I need to live in this city._

“So what happened to you, baby? When you came in earlier, we got straight to business. I definitely didn’t mind that, but I know something is bothering you. Come talk to Annie,” Annie says with concern.

 

Shao sighs inwardly. _I don’t want to talk about this. Damn, I came over here **not** to talk. _

“It’s nothing, Mi-Annie,” Shao replies, unconvincingly.

“Baby, I’ve known for a long time. I know something is wrong. You can tell me,” Annie presses, voice light and inviting.

_Not that tone. She is not going to let this go._

“My spot where I do my music thing, got burned down tonight,” Shao says, solemnly.

Annie pulls Shao close to her. His head rests on her bare shoulder.

“Damn, I’m sorry your little hang out is gone, baby,” She said, while running her manicured nails over his afro.

He tries not to wince at her words. He has never really brought up the dojo nor The Get Down to her. He does whatever and it whenever she says. _They were my escape from this. It kept me centered. Now, its alI  fucked up._

“Maybe this is a sign. A sign for you to spend more time working for me. You can always get another spot baby, as long as you do the work,” Annie adds on, while putting out the shared cigarette.

“I don’t have a choice do I,” Shao mumbles. _Maybe Books was right. I have done a lot of shit for this ‘job’. Is the money worth it?_

“I thought you were about to tell me that you had someone else. Now, that would have been an issue, “Annie says her hand slightly rougher than before.

He felt the noticeable change in her touch.

_Aw, shit. She is getting jealous again._ He has lost count on how many times she has got girls kicked out the club because of it. _It’s ironic because I do way more shit with clients than I actually do with them. Ironic. One of Books fucking words._ He tries not to smile.

“It’s nothing like that going on. I would never disrespect you like that,” Shao reassures, while sitting up.

“You better not. You fuck for a reason. Not for free or for love. You do it for me or for money,” Annie sternly reminds him.

He closes his eyes. He has heard it all before. This is pretty much his mantra. _But Books…._ His eyes open. _I need to get my mind off that. I need to focus on something else._

“Anything you want me to do for you,” Shao asks distractedly, while getting off the bed.

“You could take off that towel and do what you do best,” Annie replies, while staring at him up and down.

Shao drops the towel and gets to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 1 or 2 chapters to go! Will try to be quicker with the chapter(s).

**Author's Note:**

> In the early morning hopped up on a cinnamon roll and wrote this.


End file.
